


Prepare for Trouble, Make it Double

by heros_wings



Category: GOT7
Genre: Characters Playing Pokemon GO, Gen, Headcanon, Humor, Minor Jackbum, Minor Markjin, Pokemon GO Shenanigans, me being shipper trash with implied pairings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-12
Updated: 2016-08-12
Packaged: 2018-08-08 05:44:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7745491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heros_wings/pseuds/heros_wings
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jackson wants a Lapras, Mark can't catch a Pikachu, Youngjae sneaks out to catch Pokémon at 2am, and Jackson complains because Jinyoung is once again, not on his team.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Prepare for Trouble, Make it Double

**Author's Note:**

> For now this is only one chapter, but I'm addicted to Pokémon Go and GOT7 playing Pokémon Go so...this is basically going to be my dumping ground for Pokémon Go headcanons. Each section is unconnected and stand on their own.

“A LAPRAS?!”

Jackson shouted over the sound of blow dryers, Youngjae warming up his vocals, and Yugyeom’s loud laughter at whatever he and Bambam were watching on his phone.

Ignoring his stylist’s protests, he jumped from his chair and stalked over to Jaebum, who was lounging on the couch in their dressing room, casually scrolling through his phone. Probably gloating over the fucking _Lapras_ he just stuck in the gym.

“Where did you get a Lapras?!” he shoved the phone in Jaebum’s face.

Jaebum clicked his tongue impatiently and pushed the phone away just as a Caterpie on his screen disappeared in a puff a smoke.

After letting out a soft curse, Jaebum looked at Jackson with an annoyingly neutral expression.

“I hatched it.”

Jackson glowered at him. The last thing _he_ hatched out of a 10k egg was an Eevee.

_An Eevee._

He had like two of each evolution already. One of which was no longer the gym master because of Jaebum and his Lapras.

When Pokémon Go first hit South Korea and successfully infected the country the way it had the rest of the world, a few fans wondered idly which celebrities would get in on the craze.

Short answer: all of them.

It was something of a problem. Especially when artists discovered that the MBC building was a gym _and_ a pokéstop. Jackson had never seen it without a lure. 

Inevitably, many groups had their phones confiscated before they even exited their vans to enter the building. GOT7 was, mercifully, spared. Which was somewhat of a surprise after Youngjae went sprinting through the halls to catch a Clefairy with half of BTS. And their managers. Four of them.

Then there was the problem with the gym — only a few dressing rooms were actually in range. Which meant for very crowded, very loud, rooms, not divided by idol group but Pokémon teams.

It was everything their managers could do to convince them only two groups at a time could actually share a dressing room.

Not that anyone cared. Throughout the day people traversed in and out of their dressing room, either chasing Pokémon or begging to use the spot so they could battle or train in the gym. Finally fed up with the endless stream of visitors, Jinyoung closed and locked the door.

Which only resulted in a lot of door pounding, threats, and loud begging.

“There's a Butterfree in there!” one of the girls from EXID whined. “Come one guys, 30 seconds!”

“Yah! Jackson!” Hani’s voice shouted, followed by a loud _thump_ of her fist hitting the door.

Jackson winced, said a silent prayer, and went back to sulking at Jaebum because the Lapras was...a much more pressing issue at the moment than a Butterfree (which he already caught).

He threw himself on the couch next to Jaebum and rested his chin on his shoulder, watching as he transferred Pokémon to the professor.

“I want a Lapras.”

Almost like a habit, Jaebum rested his head on Jackson's and transferred a Rattata.

“Maybe next time.”

 

* * *

 

Mark let out a disparaging sigh and stared up at the ceiling. Coco lay on his stomach, tail wagging a bit as she stared at him with mild curiosity.

“Why are you in my room?”

Jinyoung appeared in the doorway of the bathroom, hair damp, steam billowing from behind him, wearing sweats and a long-sleeved shirt. With another sigh, he went back to staring at the ceiling.

“Found a Pikachu. Tried to catch it. Ran. Again.”

Jinyoung snorted and nudged him over with his foot.

“It's not funny!” Mark glared at him as Coco hopped off his stomach and curled up at the foot of the bed. “How is it I _still_ don't have one? It doesn't even make sense!”

Jinyoung pulled the covers from under Mark and threw them over him, before sliding under himself.

“You’ll get one eventually,” he murmured tiredly, turning over on his side with his back facing Mark.

Unrelenting, Mark folded over him with a pout, his chin resting in his shoulder.

“They need to develop trading. You have like three.”

Another yawn. “One. I transferred the other two.”

“Not the point.”

“You sound like Jackson with that stupid Lapras.”

“I’m just saying,” Mark mumbled into his shoulder. “How can I have had _two_ run from me? _The same day!”_

Jinyoung sighed again. “Don't you have your own room?”

Mark wrapped his arms and legs around him.

“Gotta stay in case the Pikachu comes back.”

 

* * *

 

Youngjae was extremely well behaved.

Generally.

When compared to Bambam and Yugyeom, he was practically a saint, really.

So no one could be too angry if he just...snuck out for an hour or two. At 2am.

Normally he'd bring someone with him. Probably Jackson. Or Bambam or Yugyeom, who were always up for a little mischief.

But he didn't have _time_ to drag them out of bed. The Haunter might disappear by the time he woke them, and got out of the apartment. And he didn't have one yet. He couldn't take the risk.

Besides, he reasoned, if it was showing up on his nearby, it couldn't be far _._

And it wasn't.

Only half a block away in fact. He caught it with ease, but moments later...the true dilemma appeared on his screen. The real test to see if he was _truly_ dedicated to the game.

 _A Venusaur_.

The grey silhouette of the large Pokémon was unmistakable.

 _He had to have it_.

He looked down the road that led back to the dorm. Then looked in the direction he was sure the Venusaur would be because the tracker pulsed green every time he turned in that direction.

It couldn't be...that far...he reasoned. And everyone was asleep. No one would—

A dark streak went sprinting past him. Followed by two more, very familiar blurs.

His manager, closely followed by Jaebum and Yugyeom, sprinted in the direction of the Venusaur.

“If I don't catch this thing you're all in trouble for breaking curfew!” his manager shouted over his shoulder.

As if Youngjae needed any more motivation to take off at a run.

Several minutes, two shouts of despair, and two triumphant cheers later, Youngjae had his Venusaur.

Only he and Yugyeom caught it.

The next morning, all his pokéballs, lucky eggs, lures, and incense were gone.

“At least he let you keep the Venusaur,” Yugyeom, nodded demurely over his shoulder. He had befallen the same fate.

“We really need to stop giving them our passwords,” he muttered back as Jaebum smirked over his shoulder on his way to the bathroom.

 

* * *

 

“You're _never_ on my team! Even when we were trainees you—! 

“—you're never going to let that go are you?!” Jinyoung shouted back from the other side of the couch.

Jackson chucked a cushion at his head. He ducked and stuck his tongue out. Jackson grabbed another pillow, and held it up to pummel him instead.

Someone tugged the pillow out of his hand and bopped him lightly over the head.

“It's just a game, Jackson.”

Jackson glowered.

_Mark._

“What would you know?! You're only on Mystic because _he_ is!” he jabbed an infuriated finger at Jinyoung as he moved over on the couch to make room for Mark, who sat unnecessarily close.

Mark just shrugged and offered Jinyoung the popcorn bowl.

“You're on Valor with Bambam—”

“I leveled up before he did!” Jackson squawked indignantly. “I didn't tell him to join!”

Smirking, Jinyoung leaned back on the couch, neatly tucked into Mark’s side.

“You went Pokémon hunting with him too, without me.”

Jackson gaped at him. “That’s because you were _sleeping!”_

Another pillow hit him in the face. This time from Jaebum.

“You're going to wake up the neighbors downstairs.” He plopped on the couch next to Jackson, a water and a bottle of green tea in each hand.

Sulking, Jackson took the tea, and threw another dirty look at Jinyoung, who stuck his tongue out at him again. He reached for a pillow, but Jaebum grabbed his wrist and held it in his lap.

“So,” he smiled amicably at Jinyoung and Mark, who were watching on with amusement. “We decided on Captain America, right?”

Jackson only let Jaebum hold his hand throughout the movie so he wouldn't be tempted to strangle Jinyoung.


End file.
